The Hourly Prize
by Bobbers
Summary: Donna! I just won a million dollars!"


**Disclaimer:**   I don't own the characters

**Spoilers:**       None really

**Rating:**          G

**Characters:**  Josh and Donna

**A/N:**                Complete fluff…it's the result of waiting for my Internet page to spend like 45 minutes loading the wonderful pop-up banner at the top of the web site…and then having my computer lock up on me.  Anyway, thanks for reading!

**The Hourly Prize**

**Josh's POV**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon.  I had spent the morning in some meetings on the Hill and was just looking for a way to relax when an idea struck me.  It had been quite awhile since I had snuck onto the Lemon Lyman website, and I figured if I didn't respond to any posts in the forums, I wouldn't get into trouble with CJ.  It's a scary thing to be in trouble with CJ, I'll tell you.  Anyway, I quickly typed the address into the address bar and waited for my site to load.  I scanned the pages, looking for any comments on the new bill being introduced next week.  The people in the forums did not mention the new bill at all (causing me to become a little nervous as to how the public would receive it), and I soon became distracted with a pink and blue blinking box at the top of my computer screen.  Annoyed, I read the blinking words and then calmly and collectedly summoned my ever-so-lovely assistant.

"Donna?" I called.

"What," she responded, looking a little irritated.

"You'll never believe what just happened to me."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll believe it.  You're just such an extraordinary person," came her mildly sarcastic reply.

However, because of my great fortune (and also probably more likely because I'm such a caring and generous person), I was not deterred.  "Donna, trust me, you'll get excited when you hear what just happened to me.  I just won the hourly prize!  I just won a million dollars from a web site!"

Donna gaped at me.  I guess she's as shocked as I am.  "That's the single dumbest thing I've heard all day, and trust me, there are plenty of other things that could definitely be considered in that same category, so don't even mess with me."

Okay, maybe she wasn't shocked.  She did look surprised, though.  "Donna, you'd better be careful what you say, otherwise I won't be sharing my prize with you," I said, shaking my head.  "I'll get you a better car," I continued.  "I'll buy you a boat, a house, anything you want."

Donna tried very, very hard not to laugh.  That's what she said anyway.  I don't believe her.  Because there she was, Donnatella Moss, practically falling down from laughing so hard.  When she finally got herself under control, she explained that the great "hourly prize" was just another pop-up banner that's on nearly all web sites that's not really giving you a prize.  Oh.  Well, it's not like that was information someone of my great intelligence would ever possess.  Anyway, I guess I know now that all pop-up banners and pop-up ads are "useless and bothersome" (as Donna clearly pointed out _after_ she finished making fun of me).  Still, I guess it somehow managed to make my day brighter just seeing her smile.  And I certainly learned my lesson about visiting web sites.  The Internet is an evil, evil monster consisting of little pop-up banners and the closely related pop-up ads that just make for a miserable computer experience.

**Donna's POV**

I was having one of those days where everyone around me seemed to do something incredibly stupid and I was, in some way, involved.  Anyway, I was just typing up something for Josh when I hear him scream my name at the top of his lungs.  I really hate when he does that.

"Donna," he yelled.

I bit back on my annoyance and answered very politely, "What?"

"You'll never believe what just happened to me," he exclaimed.

I mentioned something about him being an extraordinary person (which, of course, is true) and then he said that he just won "the hourly prize" of one million dollars.  Yeah right.  I am truly surprised, though, that he could be that dumb.  I know exactly what "the hourly prize" is, and honestly, I believe the best prize would be a week of no ridiculous pop-up ads.  Anyway, I said (in a very respectful way) that he should not bother me with this nonsense.  Josh starts to ramble on and on about how he'd buy me a boat or a house or whatever.

I really tried not to laugh at this point, but I guess my self-control was all used up by now.  I chuckled quietly to myself and then explained to Josh that his "hourly prize" was just a pop-up banner.  Josh seemed a bit sad at the news, but I think he'll get over it eventually.


End file.
